


大海和小舢板

by So_crates



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_crates/pseuds/So_crates
Summary: 强尼觉得波蒂就是大海本身，自由、强大、不受束缚。在阳光下，明媚慷慨地照耀世界；在风暴时，把一切卷入深渊。





	大海和小舢板

“在这个圈子，我们分享一切。包括彼此的身体。”波蒂盯着他的眼睛。 

“在冲不了浪的时候，也有很多方法燃烧肾上腺素，要试试吗？” 他笑着露出洁白的牙齿。波蒂笑起来是那么富有魅力，他的嗓音富有煽动性，让他提出的不近情理的挑战也变得格外诱人。

就像打入贩毒组织的卧底警探，有时要通过嗑药的考验一样。打入抢劫组织的年轻卧底警探强尼·犹他，面临与劫匪首领“分享自己”的考验。

于是强尼命令自己直直的迎上波蒂那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，不准躲闪。看着那双总带着不羁的笑意和十足的把握，善于洞察的眼睛，他知道这大概是一场他赢了也就输掉的陷阱。

为了靠近这群冲浪者，强尼和波蒂的前女友泰勒发生了关系。他在心目中已把泰勒当做自己真实的女友，但动机的不纯和持续的谎言，让他始终心怀愧疚。这愧疚让他莫明觉得如果今天自己被波蒂睡了，就好像能稍微补偿泰勒一点点似的……他明白这念头毫无逻辑，如果让泰勒知道，她只会气得揍他。但他没有质疑自己为什么默认是被睡的那一方。强尼觉得波蒂就是大海本身，自由、强大、不受束缚。在阳光下，明媚慷慨地照耀世界；在风暴时，把一切卷入深渊。

波蒂饶有兴趣地看着那双清澈的棕色眼睛，紧绷的下颚线条和拳头，想象着在那个漂亮脑瓜里交战的各种胡思乱想，波蒂感觉下半身已跃跃欲试，想睡他的欲望更强烈了。强尼·犹他就是青春本身，那么的鲜活、俊美、自信，急于证明自己。他理应属于自由，属于波蒂。但这美丽的青年笨拙而倔强，固执地把自己束缚在政府的狗屁规则里，全然不见那一切是那么无趣、无聊、无谓。

“教我？”强尼装作好奇的眨眨眼，若无其事地一笑，他不知道此刻的笑容只勉强挂在嘴边，完全没到眼角。

波蒂淡蓝的眼睛洞穿了一切。他贴近强尼，无比自然地伸手抚上他的脸颊，长年被海水浸泡的手指色情而粗砺地摩挲着青年颧骨上光滑的皮肤，目睹那里迅速地染上了玫瑰色。波蒂视线里性的意味浓厚到了带有热度，在那热的炙烤下，自认并不害羞的强尼终于忍不住垂下了眼睛。

波蒂带着他惯常的责任感，一种离经叛道的骑士精神，热心地想：不能让这么美好的身躯衰败，让这么活泼的精神枯萎，让这么明亮的眼睛黯淡。尤其当强尼的犹豫化作轻颤的睫毛，扫在波蒂的手心，是那么的诱人。

他微笑：“当然。你会喜欢的。”

下午六点的橘黄色阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙，投射在没有贴壁纸的赤裸墙壁上，像很多双眯缝着的眼睛在悄悄注视。半坏掉的空调嗡嗡地响着，仿佛想遮掩住青年急促的喘息与低低的呜咽，还有粘腻的肉体拍打的声音。潮热空气里的腥湿，不只来自从窗缝渗进来的海风。这场性爱已经持续了一个多小时，波蒂早已把强尼生涩的后穴彻底操开，用各种姿势享用了他体内的温热紧致，期间还把玩着他漂亮的性器，让他射了两次。现在波蒂放缓了节奏，悠闲地慢慢抽送着，端详起正跪趴着被自己操干的青年：他的脖颈无力地垂折着，坚实而优美的背脊扭曲起伏，两条矫健的大腿被最大限度分开，大腿内侧和双臀细嫩的皮肤被撞击成一片绯红，腰窝里盛着两个人滴落混合的汗液，腿上垂落着不久前他自己释放的白浊痕迹……

此刻的强尼·犹他看上去像最多才的淫想家笔下的油画一样完美。但与生具来的超人直觉告诉波蒂：年轻卧底警探此刻的温顺仍然是伪装。为了剥开层层外壳，裸露出他最真实的样子，波蒂还需要给他一次更加不同寻常的洗礼。

波蒂扶着强尼已被操软的腰肢，从他体内退出，慢慢把他的身体翻转过来，让他面对着自己。疲惫的青年感激地陷进被褥的拥抱里，放松了警惕，舒展开四肢。他浓密的头发和眉毛已全被汗水浸透，变得像鸦毛一样漆黑，英挺的鼻梁上也凝满细密的汗珠，像蛇莓一样红艳的嘴唇因为喘息而微微翕开，隐隐约约露出一小截粉色的舌尖。Roach他们喜欢叫强尼“小漂亮”，波蒂觉得这形容不及他美丽的十分之一。 

波蒂忍不住伸出手抚摸那红得挠上他心头的嘴唇，指尖的触感非常柔软。这轻微的触碰让强尼颤抖，他涣散的眼神慢慢聚焦到波蒂脸上，无意识地轻轻问了一声：“波蒂……？”

波蒂心底最细的一根弦被拨动。他下了决心。

“嗨，我在这儿。”他灿烂地笑了，露出洁白的牙齿。草金色的卷发在阳光里闪耀，像秋日里狮王的鬃毛。

他缓缓伸出一只手，强有力地扣住强尼的咽喉，一只手摁住他左侧大腿的腿根。波蒂熟练地控制着身下人的气道，在强尼快要窒息的瞬间微微松开手掌，让他得以吸入宝贵的空气，在氧气进入血液，肌肉开始松弛的同时挺身贯穿他，注视着强尼高高抬起下颚，紧闭的眼睫剧烈颤动。然后又一次慢慢收紧手掌压迫他的喉咙，切断气流，让他在微弱的痉挛中收缩浑身的肌肉，体味他包裹住自己的温热紧致。波蒂克制着自己在他体内冲刺的欲望，决心尽量延长强尼的初次体验。

这是强尼第一次尝试与男人的性爱，波蒂在自己体内种植、催熟的各种奇怪的感觉已经让他应接不暇。对待交往的女孩们一向温柔的强尼从未尝试过窒息性爱，这陌生的体验让他丧失了方向感和时间感。他本能的应合着波蒂的操控，红肿的口唇、起伏的喉结、胸脯、腰腹和大腿匀称的肌肉、乃至湿润的后穴，都跟着波蒂的节奏而律动，尽力取悦着施虐者。波蒂控制住自己也逐渐急促沉重的呼吸，在他耳边嗫声赞扬：“做得很好，你简直是天生的。” 

磁性的嗓音钻进强尼的颅骨，像微弱的电流刺中他的脑髓，让他几乎又要射出来，但他已经没有东西可射了。被波蒂的手指牢牢扣住的咽喉在灼烧，被波蒂的阴茎强劲抽送着的后穴在阵阵酥麻，他感觉自己像一只被温水烹煮的青蛙，被情欲的海水浸泡着，全身都在被快感缓慢的燃烧…… 

对阅人无数的波蒂来说，强尼远算不上经验和技巧出众的床伴。但他是强尼·犹他。毫无一丝隔阂地和他肌肤相贴，在他美妙的身体里律动，看着他在自己带来的原始而猛烈的快乐里沉沦，这一切带给波蒂前所未有的快感和自由，犹如裸身冲行在他一生追逐的稀有大浪上，让他心脏鼓动，头皮发麻。但他发现这还不够。他想要看见那双清澈的棕色眼睛，那双总带着倔强、探寻的眼睛。他俯身舔掉强尼眼角渗出的生理性泪水，舌尖在微咸后咂出一片甘甜。他温和却不容置疑地命令道：“强尼，看着我。”

强尼顺从而艰难地睁开眼睛，映入他摇晃的视野的是波蒂草金色的卷发在他身体上方晃动，汗滴在波蒂蜜色的胸口汇聚，然后顺着腹肌流淌进下方的茂密，蔚蓝色的眼睛凝望着自己，波蒂的眼睛里有什么在沉静地燃烧……他知道波蒂一直想把自己拉进无垠的大海，让自己再也回不到常世的岸边。强尼半窒息地仰望着那两汪深不见底的蔚蓝，一边感觉死亡的脚步声在鼓膜里跳动，一边感觉到海底般的宁静安详，他突然觉得，有何不可？

强尼放弃了最后的抵抗，让自己像一叶快要散架的小舢板，任由波蒂的汹涌浪涛高高举起又深深砸落。他伸出双手搂上波蒂的脖子，虽然只是轻轻的拢住，但不是推拒，而是祈求。他献祭般的委身让波蒂志得意满，他一边用随心不羁的节奏和强悍的力度操着身下人，一边深深地望进那双被缺氧和快感晕染出水气的棕色眼眸——波蒂满意地看到那里映着的只有自己。

波蒂在床上也是天生令人倾倒的领袖，他总在自己享受性的同时，让床伴——无论男女——也获得最大的快感。波蒂已经充分享用了强尼，他要确认强尼也体验到了从未体味过的无上的快乐。他突然俯身在年轻的卧底警探耳边问：“你那个疯条子爹地有没有这样操过你？他那根软绵绵的家伙能干得动吗？”

疯条子……爹地……？在恍惚间，强尼的眼珠开始转动，大脑开始重启，他感觉胃开始抽搐——在波蒂面前，他早已经暴露。 

恐惧像潮水一样涨上胸口，但他依然忍不住在脑海里想象了一幅画面：帕帕斯挺着软软圆圆的肚腩，下面耷拉着一根他总打发自己去买的热狗里包着的那种细细的腊肠，他双手摊开当天的报纸，全无愧色，甚至有些不耐烦地的望着自己——那画面竟意外的自然和谐，甚至让他胸中涌出一股暖意：如果帕帕斯老爸在这里，肯定会骂他傻气…… 

波蒂看着临近窒息的强尼嘴角牵起了一丝笑意，仿佛在回想他和老疯癫之间某个默契而愚蠢的笑话，那笑意爬上了他湿漉漉的眼角，于是一瞬间他又恢复了那么无畏而天真。这天真从波蒂掐着他咽喉的孔武有力的手指间溜走，逃出了他的掌控。这让波蒂突然烦躁不已，他猛地松开了那段细嫩的脖颈，用那只手遮住强尼含笑的眼睛，把他的后脑勺深深按到枕头里。 

气道重获自由，空气一下子涌入喉咙，一路烧灼到肺里，被捂住眼睛的强尼呛咳着说：“He's no… dad...dy… He doesn’t... fuck. He's a grum...py grand..pa.” 说完被自己乐得呵呵傻笑起来。他笑起来是那么英俊。

波蒂懊恼地俯身吻上那张无畏、傻气而甜蜜的嘴。强尼在片刻的犹疑之后，张开双手紧紧抱住波蒂，勇敢地用自己的舌头笨拙地与他交缠。在吻到几乎窒息之后，波蒂推开强尼，抓住他纤细的脚踝把人翻过去，再次让他跪趴在自己面前，然后提起他的腰肢，粗暴地操了进去。

强尼感觉波蒂的性器和双手像烙铁一样急切地在他的身体上烙下印记，他觉得自己从里到外都被波蒂灼伤了。他知道疤痕永远不会消失，不过他不在乎。他愿意让波蒂探索自己的身体，他想用自己让波蒂快乐。

波蒂不再克制自己，只听从白炽的欲望，更加肆意地使用强尼。他把趴跪着的青年上半身拉起来，从背后搂住他紧实的躯体，一边尽情操干着他湿软的肠道，感受他柔顺地不住吮吸自己；一边拉扯他樱桃般的乳粒，听着他像受袭的小兽一样叫出来。波蒂听出那叫声里除了惊慌，还有一丝小小的得意。波蒂感觉自己被欲望之外的某种强烈的情感击中，他不禁微笑，继而眼睛却很快暗沉下来，幽蓝的眼底透出寂寞，近于哀伤。 

强尼被锁在波蒂铁臂的禁锢里，感到自己肩头喷洒着他粗热的呼吸，但看不到他的眼睛。强尼倾听着紧贴在他背脊上的波蒂的心脏突突的跳动，发觉自己的性器又翘立了起来，他刚想伸手抚摸自己，波蒂的大手伸过来一把握住它，粗砺的手指拨弄着柔嫩的铃口。强尼触电般猛地仰头，把后脑勺抵在波蒂的额头上，张开嘴，像离水的鱼一样大口大口呼吸。在眩晕中，他开始相信：自己这块小舢板不会被狂野的大海撕碎，大海也可以属于小舢板。他会完成任务，他会向局里那帮自大的蠢货证明自己和帕帕斯老爸，也会让狂野的大海抵达港湾。

想到这里，他被情欲燃烧的眸子里闪过希望的光。


End file.
